Unpredictable World
by loveisafourletterword
Summary: When the letter from NYADA finally came,Kurt never expected to be rejected because if he did he would have never just applied to only one school.All Kurt wants to do is get as far away from Lima as possible,but his small bank account is stranding him there.The army could help him get away,this could be his best decision yet,he may find love and friendship,but there is consequences.


**When the letter from NYADA finally came, Kurt never expected to be rejected because if he did he would have never just applied to only one school. All Kurt wanted to do was get as far away from Lima as possible, but his small bank account was stranding him there. This is not how Kurt was planning his life to be, he could not spend another day being bullied by the conservative views of his town. The army was his only way out, and when the next recruiting program happened Kurt was sure he would be on that bus waving good bye to everyone he loved. He never expected to fall in love or be accepted by his fellow comrades, maybe the army was the best choice for his life, or maybe not. **

_**This story is taking place after Kurt and Blaine both graduated high school in this story; Kurt and Blaine have never meet before and are both the same age unlike the show just to make the story work. Hope you like it!**_

As I walk towards the door I am not feeling any regrets, I am glad to go to the army, where people won't ask if I am gay because it is none of their business. I can't wait to meet new people who will like me for me, and not judge me because of my sexuality. But most of all I can't wait to get out of Lima and never have to worry about coming back because let's be honest the chances of a scrawny weak kid like me surviving the army is slim to none, but hey I can try.

The next thing I knew my dad said, " Kurt, buddy we're here." and I could tell by the look on his face he was more scared about me leaving than I was, but I knew he would be okay without me he had Carole and Finn to keep him company. We got out of the car and Dad helped me with my bags. As we slowly made our way over to the departure platform I could tell Dad was trying his hardest not to cry so I hugged him tight and whispered, "I will make it back I promise." It was a promise I knew I could not really keep, but I could try for him. Dad was my only real reason I needed to survive because I knew if I didn't make it back he would be the only one who would really be destroyed, ya Finn and Carole would be sad but they would bounce back, but not my dad he had already lost mom and I couldn't do that to him again. So when Dad whispered back, "you swear on it Kurt?" I responded truthfully, "I swear."

Then a loud voice boomed from the speaker on the platform announcing that the dispatch bus for the army would be departing soon and that all soldiers should proceed to the bus and get a seat. I am out of time so I turn to my Dad and utter the last words, "Be strong for me!" as I say these words a few tears fall from my eyes and I quickly brush them away I don't want anyone seeing them. Then Dad responds, "Of course as long as you promise me you will come home in one piece!" "Of course, I love you daddy!"

I turned to board the bus and I heard my dad say through choked back tears, " I love you too son, be safe." Those will be the last words that I share with my Dad for the next 12 months; I am definitely going to miss his voice.

On the bus, there is a sea of faces all portraying a similar emotion of fear and sorrow mixed into one. Most of the seats are filled and as I walked down the aisle I realize that I am going to have to share a row with someone. Ugh confrontation, the first open seat I see is about five feet away, and as I approach it I see the person sitting in the other seat has dark brown curly hair and hazel eyes he seems to intensely be looking at something. So as I arrived at the seat I stopped and waited for Him to look up.

"Hi" he says cheerfully, his mood was slightly confusing but I ignored that fact. "Hello, sorry to interrupt you," I say as I look down and see he is reading the latest issue of vogue, (that is my kinda man!) "I was just wondering if I could sit here it appears all of the other seats are full." "Sure!" he responded removing his stuff from the seat and gesturing his hand showing that I should sit. "I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson." he says so politely, I was practically swooning in my seat. "I'm Kurt Hummel nice to meet you." As I reached my hand out to shake his our eyes met too and I could feel a deeper connection than just our hands.

Maybe the army won't be that bad!

As the bus ride continued Blaine and I chatted freely about anything and everything. It was strange how easy it is to talk to him. I feel like I have known him my whole life and I could tell him anything. As we talked more I learned that he is also from Ohio, and he lived in Westerville where he went to Dalton Academy because he was bullied as a teen at his other schools, and the best thing is he is gay! Holly God help the world I need to be with this boy he is just too perfect! He loves to sing too, and he was the lead singer of Dalton's Glee club, the Warblers. I just can't. I just can't even. Listening to him talk, I want to be with him so badly it hurts. No Kurt, you can't be with him here if people find out you're gay here it will probably be even worse than at school because these people are in charge of protecting you and if they hate you cause your gay then your screwed! All of a sudden I came back to reality as I felt Blaine nudge my hand because he noticed I seemed to be thinking about something and I did not hear the announcement. "They just said that we are almost to the base." I could practically see the fear in his eyes, and it makes me wanna cry and give him a hug. "Okay…" I mumbled back trying to avoid his eyes so he won't see how scared I am too. As we pulled up to the base my hands started to shake and my heart was beating out of control. Blaine must be more observant than I guessed because he took my hands in his and whispered, "It will be okay Kurt nothing bad will happen here, at least we aren't on the war front yet." He smiled kindly but I don't think he realized that he basically just gave me more anxiety about how we are now one step closer to potentially dying. But I will push those thoughts from my mind because otherwise I will crumble from worrying too much. Blaine squeezed my hands one last time and then stood as the bus pulled to a stop. Well there is one redeeming quality at least I have Blaine, he maybe my only friend here but at least I have one that's always better than none. I smiled to myself at this point and got my bags out and headed off the bus, but I waited outside for Blaine because I know I will not be able to do this without him.

**Okay so let me know what you think I am going to be working on new chapters asap but I wanna know that I am not wasting my time so like drop a review or follow the story so I know that someone else actually is interested besides me haha…thanks love L.**


End file.
